Let's play a game
by DaniiVongola
Summary: Fue cuestión de nada en que me arrepentí de haber aceptado casi que por impulso, pues vi como Armin dibujó una maldadosa sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar mi respuesta. Maldita sea, Armin. No sé en que lío me metí contigo.
1. Prólogo

**Hola**

Bien, hace 2 años inicié este fic. Y por motivos varios quedó en hiatus, he querido finalizarlo porque tengo toda la historia ya planeada y nunca he tenido pensado abandonarlo. El problema de tardar tanto es que me salté ciertas cosas y agregue otras sin una buena justificación, además de que hay una gran diferencia en la redacción de los primeros capítulos con lo que tenía escrito actualmente. Así que decidí republicar el fic, mejorando la redacción y algunos detalles como palabras mal escritas, falta de tildes y uso de guiones de forma correcta. Eso sí no cambie el contenido del capitulo, quizás agregando algunos extras, pero no afecta en nada a la historia original. Espero sigan mi historia y sea de su agrado. ^^

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Corazón de melón (Amour Sucré) junto con sus personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemove. Historia y personajes son de mi propiedad. Si esta historia llega a sus et publicada en otro sitio es porque fue plagada, solo se publicará en FanFiction y mi Tumblr.

* * *

 **La propuesta**

Ah, Sweet Amorris, el instituto que me acogió hace un año exactamente. Aún recuerdo esos tortuosos primeros días, jamás es fácil ser la nueva a pesar de que ingrese junto con Ken…tin. Debo admitir que de vez en cuando cometo el error de llamarlo así y él se resulta molestando conmigo, sin embargo no me preocupo, un buen paquete de galletas soluciona todo. Quizás luego compro unas y las comparto con él. Hablando de compartir, recuerdo también en ese primer día conocí a Nath, con el que conocí parte del instituto en esa ocasión. Ya ahora rara vez frecuentamos, sus labores siendo el delegado y el hecho de que ahora vive solo le mantienen bastante atareado, sin contar que a veces debe liar con los problemas que causa Amber; igual, cuando tenemos el momento, pasamos un agradable rato. De Castiel, bueno, no hay mucho que contar más allá que con él no tenemos buena relación; es más, se nota bastante que me detesta, hasta pareciera que se pone de acuerdo con Amber para hacerme pasar un mal rato. Como sea, siento que olvido hablar de alguien. ¡Ah claro! Es imposible olvidar a Lysandro, con su característico modo de vestir y su divertida forma de perder su libreta. Incluso logró perderla teniéndola en su mano, recordar eso siempre me hace reír bastante…

Aun así, este no es el momento en que pueda echarme a reír. Tengo miedo, bastante miedo. Siento como si sudara frio. Me encuentro por los pasillos corriendo desesperada, buscando un sitio en donde pueda esconderme. Ya logre cruzarme con la mirada de sorpresa de mis amigas, en especial la de Rosa, al no poder dar explicación de lo que sucedía. Rogaba porque no me encontrara con la directora, o en el peor de los casos con la señora Delanay, no quería ganarme un nuevo castigo. Corría con fuerza, sentía que se me iba el aire y me daba un dolor en el abdomen, me ardía el pecho. Salí al patio, tratando de perderme entre todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí, pasaba por detrás de algunos árboles hasta llegar al gimnasio, quizás era mi único buen escondite por ahora. Abrí la puerta de manera frenética y me eche a correr en dirección hacia los vestidores. Cerré la puerta y me recosté, algo brusco, sobre los casilleros. Suspire con pesadez mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, me deje caer y quede sentada en el suelo.

—Creí que no lograría escapar —me limpie la frente, se escurrian algunas frías gotas de sudor. Halaba el borde de mi blusa para poder bajar el calor que tenía justo ahora, algo que se complicaba por el hecho de que el ambiente se tornaba cálido ya que las duchas se habían usado hace poco—, no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo aquí, el recreo no es eterno. Tengo que enfrentarlo —apoyé mi frente sobre las rodillas—, pero no sé cómo si apenas pudo asimilar lo sucedido, sé que reaccionara peor y no sé si pueda soportar verle así.

En eso escuche pasos acercándose, un escalofríos recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome poner de pie por inercia. La puerta del vestidor se abrió, nadie entraba. Mi corazón palpitaba a toda, sentía que iba a salir corriendo de mi pecho, cerré incluso los ojos con bastante fuerza. Ya no podía correr ni nada, llego mi fin.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Liz?

—Eh… —abrí los ojos, casi como una bendición encontré ahí a Alexy. Me miraba incrédulo, casi parecía querer soltar una carcajada—. Ah, eres tú —suspiré aliviada.

—Supongo que esperabas a alguien más aquí, ¿no?

—Sí y no —me acerqué rápidamente a su lado y me abracé a él—, tengo mucho miedo, no lo hice con intención pero no me escuchó, corrí por todo el instituto—, hablaba con incoherencia, sin embargo a él parecía no importarle mucho ese detalle.

— A todas estas, ¿de quién huyes?

— ¡ELIZABEEEEETH! —gritaron mi nombre desde afuera.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez de golpe, eclipsando el eco del grito de hace unos segundos. Ambos nos sobresaltamos, en especial yo, ya sabía lo que me esperaba.

—Diablos… —susurre justo al verlo entrar y acercarse a nosotros.

Su mirada me petrificaba, algo similar a cuando se veia a Medusa y terminabas siendo de piedra. Jamás lo había visto así de enojado, o al menos conmigo. Pisaba con fuerza, cada paso parecía retumbar y me hacía sentirme pequeña e indefensa. Sin pensarlo, me solté del abrazo de Alexy y me fui arrinconando en una de las esquinas de los vestidores. Me cubrí la cara con los brazos, no quería seguir viéndolo así—. ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! No quise que pasará, no fue a propósito, fue un accidente.

—Un simple perdón no te salvara de esto —me reprochó con furia—, esto es personal, Elizabeth.

— ¿En serio estoy viendo esto? —interrumpió Alexy, quité mi brazo de la cara y vi como nos veía incrédulo—, Armin, idiota, ¿podrías explicar por qué actúas cómo un loco?

— ¿¡Un loco!? No, no, tengo un motivo válido para estar así —me señaló—, está tonta dejó caer desde la ventana del aula de ciencias mi PSP, quedó completamente destrozado —Alexy quedó boquiabierto—, y para empeorar no tiene con qué pagármelo.

—Fue un accidente, yo no tenía la intención de tirártelo —pensé un instante que decir—, además tú… ¡tú eres culpable también!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué tengo culpa? —pareció molestarle eso, si de una mal mirada se pudiera matar a alguien, él ya me hubiera matado dos veces.

Sabía que me estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo con cada cosa que le decía, nada de lo que pudiera decir mejoraría la situación. El daño ya estaba hecho, no tenía mucho que perder.

—Pues nada de esto hubiera sucedido sí me lo hubieras prestado cuando te lo pedí—me crucé de brazos—, me obligaste a quitártelo a la fuerza —reclamé, intentando sonar lo más indignada posible, aunque sabía que me estaba viendo algo infantil.

— ¡Es la excusa más ridícula que se te pudo ocurrir y lo sabes! —me señaló nuevamente—, además, si no te lo pase fue porque estaba en medio de una importante batalla.

— ¿Y? No te costaba mucho detener unos segundos el juego para explicarme —le dí la espalda.

— ¡No podía detenerlo!

— ¿¡Cómo que no!? Existe la opción de pausarlo, no es un juego online.

—Era una importante batalla, no podía interrumpir ese épico momento.

—¡Ja! Y se supone que soy yo la de las excusas ridículas. Eres el colmo, Armin.

—¡Ya deténganse ambos! —intervino Alexy, se veía bastante molesto—, esta discusión no va a llegar a ningún lado si siguen gritandose tonterías.

Los tres quedamos en silencio, quedé mirando al suelo pues me daba miedo volver a toparme con la iracunda mirada de Armin. Alexy continuó:

—Bien, los dejaré solos para que solucionen este problema o si quieren sigan gritandose cosas y ser el chisme después —sé que esto último se refería a mi, pues él bien sabía que no me gustaba ser parte de chismes y más si llegaba a oídos de Amber y compañía.

—De acuerdo —respondí temerosa, segundos antes de verlo salir.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en el sitio. Alejándome de Armin, decidí sentarme en la banqueta, fue ahí que empecé a sentir como se me adormecían las manos, algo que me solía pasar cuando me exaltaba mucho. Intenté relajarme, respiraba lento y profundo, buscando tranquilizar todo mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de ver a Armin, parecía bastante pensativo y no era algo en lo que pudiera confiar.

—Armin... —le nombré tímidamente, él se giró a mi dirección, dedicándome una molesta mirada—, sé que no va a solucionar nada, pero quiero que me disculpes por lo sucedido.

—Yo acepto la disculpa, Lizzie —respondió, para mi sorpresa, bastante tranquilo. Era como sí el Armin lleno de ira fuese otra persona aparte—, pero no te voy a dejar pasar lo de la consola.

—El problema es que realmente no tengo con que pagartela.

—Pues... —se me quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza—, olvídalo, dudo que aceptes.

—Dime Armin, si es otra alternativa la puedo aceptar.

Fue cuestión de nada en que me arrepentí de haber aceptado casi que por impulso, pues vi como Armin dibujó una maldadosa sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar mi respuesta.

—Lizzie, digamos que ya tengo la solución a este problema...

Maldita sea, Armin. No sé en que lío me metí contigo.

* * *

Procuraré publicar cada lunes, pues ya ahorita teniendo algo de tiempo libre me puedo dedictar bien a la historia. _Hasta un nuevo capítulo. **Bye bye ^^**_


	2. El primer día

**I'm back !**

¡Hola a todos!

Realmente les debo una disculpa por este hiatus sin aviso, siendo sincera pensaba dejar los fics para siempre. Pero tenía cargo de conciencia con esta historia y realmente quiero terminarla. Ha pasado más de un año, pero pues este año me ha servido para mejorar un poco mi escritura. Así que espero que sea del agrado de todos.

Aun así el tiempo no perdona y el juego avanzó muchísimo, ya mi historia quedo muy atrás... Sin embargo seguiré manejando la historia ignorando todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron después del Episodio 23 de CDM _**"La casa de los secretos",**_ así no tengo que hacer mucha modificación a la trama actual. Seria la aclaración más importante.

Aun así tengo ganas de escribir algo sobre la nueva temporada... pero eso solo cuando haya terminado esta historia. Y posiblemente también continue con la historia de "Mi amada súcubo".

Sin más, aquí el capítulo 2.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Corazón de melón (Amour Sucre) junto con sus personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko y de Beemove. Idea escrita original mia.

* * *

 **El primer día.**

—Realmente esta situación no me cabe en la cabeza, es tan surreal —protestó Alexy, realmente si podía notar lo incrédulo que se sentía ante la situación. Yo no podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, me avergonzaba ante lo que acababa de suceder—. Dime, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Ese es el problema, no estaba pensado en algo en absoluto. Deje que el miedo me ganará —apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

No habían transcurrido más de diez minutos desde que había aceptado la propuesta de Armin. Pedí a Alexy que nos quedáramos aun en el gimnasio, pues no tenía la fortaleza —ni la vergüenza— para encarar a todos los que me vieron correr como una desquiciada por los pasillos. Nos encontrábamos sentados en las gradas del gimnasio, para nuestra suerte no se encontraba entrenando el equipo de baloncesto.

— ¿Pero miedo de qué, Lizzie? Armin no es alguien agresivo ni temperamental, pudieron pensar en algo muchísimo más sensato —retomó Alexy.

Sé que me estaba regañando, pero no me hacía sentir mal, porque sentía que esos regaños estaban mezclados con preocupación de por medio. No por nada era uno de mis amigos más cercanos, casi como un hermano, me cuidaba y me aconsejaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Pues era miedo a que no quisiera hablarme más —torcí la boca—, me importa mucho la cercanía con Armin, y sé que meterme con sus juegos y consolas es algo que toma muy personal. No quería que me odiara ni nada —mi voz tomó un tono más bien desanimado.

Sentí como Alexy me acerco a su lado con un improvisado abrazo, pues vi cómo pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros. Me dio un par de palmaditas sobre el hombro, se notaba que intentaba tranquilizarme.

—Ay, Lizzie, Lizzie —negó con la cabeza—, procura disimular los sentimientos que tienes por el tonto de mi hermano.

Sonreí derrotada.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Alexy me abrazó por completo, quedando yo recostada justo sobre su pecho. No pude evitar sonreír, me sentía protegida en ese preciso instante.

—Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado con el dichoso trato, no quiero que por estar jugando de esa forma termines lastimada.

— ¡Sonaste igual que mi mamá! —Ambos reímos, sentí como su pecho vibro ante la risa—. Tendré cuidado Alexy. De todas formas es la mejor forma que tengo para pagarle esa consola y que no involucra dinero.

—Aun esta la opción de que trabajes, Lizzie.

Negué, aun siendo prisionera de aquel fraternal abrazo. Realmente era un gesto que no quería que acabara, me sentía tan tranquila. Simplemente deseaba que la hora del descanso no transcurriera tan rápido, al menos el tiempo que aún quedaba.

— _¿Sucede algo, Lizzie?_ —Cuestionó mi mamá en la llamada—, _no es algo frecuente que me llames a estas horas._

—No, no, todo está bien —respondí mientras caminaba por el pasillo, teniendo cuidado de no chocar contra alguno de los estudiantes que caminaban hacia la salida—, quería pedirte permiso de quedarme un poco más en el instituto, que planeaba estudiar en la biblioteca. Es por lo de la semana de exámenes que viene.

— _Mmm_ —por un momento me sentí pesimista a que fuera a aceptar, ya bien sabía que no era de su agrado que le resultará con "planes de último minuto". Y me ponía más nerviosa la excusa que inventé; si se aproximaban los exámenes, sin embargo ahora debía de sacar buenas notas si iba a "estudiar con tanto esmero" como sonaba mi excusa—. _¿Hasta qué horas piensas quedarte?_

—Eh… —me tomó por sorpresa la pregunta y me detuve en el pasillo. Realmente no esperaba que fuese a aceptar—. Supongo que hasta las seis, tres horas de estudio serán suficientes.

— _De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado cuando te devuelvas a casa._

—De acuerdo —sonreí, aun incrédula—. ¡Gracias mamá!

— _Vale, vale, aprovecha bien la tarde entonces._

Y la llamada finalizó. Me alegraba que haber pedido ese permiso fue bastante fácil… a comparación de cómo había sido el resto del día. Desde el descanso sabía que iba a escuchar algún que otro comentario o burla ante mi actitud y la de Armin. Sin ser una sorpresa, de quien más recibí ese tipo de comentarios fue de Amber, quien se regodeo en más de una ocasión. Procure mantener la calma y no discutir con ella, no quería estar en boca de todos nuevamente. Suficiente con un error al día.

Guarde el celular en mi bolso, sin antes revisar que ya eran las tres con ocho de la tarde. Ya la gran mayoría de estudiantes habían salido del edificio, pues se podía apreciar el silencio que empezaba a reinar en el lugar. Nuevamente tome camino hacia la salida, no es que estuviese muy lejos en sí. Al acercarme pude ver a Armin, de brazos cruzados, recostado sobre el marco del portón. Al notar mi presencia, pude ver que me sonrió amistosamente; era extraño ver ese gesto en él aun manteniendo el recuerdo de lo iracundo que se encontraba en la mañana, todo por mi culpa.

— ¿Ya estas lista? —Preguntó, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza—. Vamos entonces.

— ¿Es muy lejos?

—No, nuestra casa queda a un par de cuadras. No te preocupes por eso.

Salimos del instituto y emprendimos el camino. Aunque era más bien yo siguiéndolo y caminando un poco más atrás que él, jamás había ido a la casa de los gemelos. Por ahora, lo único que sabía era que su casa quedaba en dirección contraria a la mía. Cada paso que daba provocaba que mi ansiedad aumentará, realmente no tenía en mente conocer su casa de esa forma. ¿Y si estaban sus padres? ¿Qué explicación iba a dar? No voy a negar que ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado. _Tal vez no era muy tarde para ir a buscar un trabajo temporal._

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo. Fue ahí que pude ver que Armin se encontraba serio, de seguro era por lo sucedido. De todas formas nunca me digne a ofrecerle unas disculpas como tal, solo me dedique a excusarme estúpidamente. Vaya cargo de conciencia que tenía hoy. Tome un poco de aire, sentía que no estaba respirando siquiera.

— ¿Armin?

—Sí, dime —me dirigió la mirada, su semblante serio desapareció.

—Con lo sucedido hoy… quería disculparme —apreté mis puños, me sentía bastante apenada—. No estuvo bien que te tirará el PSP ni que me excusara, solo que no supe reaccionar en ese momento.

Armin me sonrió cálidamente. Me hizo sentir como el corazón se me estrujaba, había sido un gesto bastante tierno de su parte. Supongo que así fue la forma de aceptar mis disculpas, o era lo que yo pensaba. De todas formas haberle visto sonreír así fue suficiente para que me pudiese tranquilizar un poco. Aun así sabía que no me podría librar de mi condena.

Caminamos hasta la mitad de la cuadra y Armin se detuvo frente a una casa en particular.

—Bien, ya por fin llegamos —, me indicó.

No pude evitar sorprenderme con la casa. Podría no ser una mansión, pero era una casa más bien elegante e imponente. Un jardín bien cuidado adornaba la entrada principal y dos grandes ventanales terminaban de enmarcar el estilo de la casa. Seguí a Armin hasta la puerta. Aun no había podido terminar de contemplar el exterior de la casa cuando fui recibida por un interior bastante elegante. La sala de estar, la cual se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo, fue la primera en recibirme: un sofá modular de color negro, una pequeña mesa de centro cuadrada de madera y vidrio y un televisor LED sobre otro mueble de madera del mismo tono a la mesa del centro eran los protagonistas de la escena, junto con el ventanal que adornaba tanto el exterior como el interior. Dando unos pasos más hacia el interior pude detallar que, en el mueble en donde estaba el televisor, se encontraban también un Xbox 360 y un Wii U*, además de una vasta colección de videojuegos. Parecía una pequeña biblioteca.

La imagen mental de ver a Armin jugando ahí hasta altas horas de la noche no pudo evitar cruzarse por mi mente. Sonreí, pues debía ser divertido verlo trasnochado y obsesionado con finalizar algún juego.

—Luego podremos jugar, cuando tengas el tiempo disponible —comento Armin, haciendo que me girara a verle. Sentí algo de burla en su comentario, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro parecía confirmarme ese hecho.

—Armin, ¿entonces qué me vas a poner a hacer? —pregunté con bastante miedo.

—No te voy a decir aquí, vamos arriba —pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—De acuerdo.

Nuevamente seguí el camino de Armin, subiendo ambos por la escalera.

El segundo piso constaba de un largo pasillo con varias puertas blancas, las cuales hacían contraste con el tono verde menta de la pared. A pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba, realmente la casa de los gemelos era bastante acogedora y no me sentía tan incómoda.

Armin se dirigió a una puerta en especial y la abrió, de seguro esa era su habitación. Sin esperar una indicación de su parte, decidí ir también y entre a la habitación. A los segundos descubrí que había sido la peor idea que se me hubiera ocurrido, quede aterrorizada de lo que estaba viendo. La habitación de Armin, o más bien la cueva, se encontraba completamente invadida de ropa. Vaya a saber si era ropa limpia o sucia. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. En el escritorio donde tenía su pc había algunos envoltorios de comida junto con platos y pocillos.

—Dime que esto no es real —supliqué petrificada.

—Todo lo que ves aquí es real, y es tu responsabilidad —tiro la mochila sobre la cama y se me acerco, me acaricio el rostro causando que me sonrojara al instante. Me sonrió perversamente, fue volver a ver la misma sonrisa que me dedico en los vestidores—. Sera bueno tenerte aquí de maid, mi propia maid.

—Armin, no me digas así que no quiero ser parte de tus fantasías.

—Perdón pero ¿en qué quedamos hoy? ¿Me lo puedes repetir? —se cruzó de brazos frente a mí, sonriendo con victoria.

—Agg — suspire fastidiada y bastante avergonzada—, seré tu maid por esta semana, haciendo todo lo que me pidas, así sea la tarea más tonta, para yo poder compensar lo sucedido con tu PSP.

—Me da gusto que lo recuerdes —se sentó al borde de la cama—, lo primero que puedes hacer es recoger la ropa, créeme, hay bastante por donde comenzar…Maid.

Pues sí, el dichoso trato que Alexy rogaba que yo no cumpliera era ser "la sirvienta" de Armin. No me cobraría el dinero, pero si me cobraría con las tareas que él no quisiera hacer.

De inmediato note que él iba a disfrutar esto. Siendo el primer día de este trato solo podía decir que… iba a ser una semana bastante larga.

* * *

* Sé que Armin, en esta época, tendría las consolas de última generación. Pero decidí mantener las consolas que había utilizado en la primera historia, por el espacio-tiempo que manejo aquí.

* * *

 _ **Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **que no decepcione mucho después de este gran hiatus que tuvo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en un siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Bye~**_


End file.
